The Perfect Ending
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Bella comes home from having a girls' night out with friends and is in need for some loving. My first try for a lemon. Go easy okay? AH/Lemon/One-shot


**A/N Hello people! Yes I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. Life has just gotten in the way. So much to do and that means no time for updating. And, I've been having the worst writer's block. But now, because it's summer holiday ( YAY!) and I have the time I'm trying to update more. (:**

**But now on with the story. This is a one-shot and my first try of writing a lemon. I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days and I just decided to write it and see how it looks.. Okay, no more talking about me, on with the story. Here it is! **

**I don't own anything.**

**BPOV**

I stumbled out of the cab giggling uncomfortably to my home street of this lovely city Seattle. My friends Alice and Rosalie laughed from inside the cab. _I'm sure they would fall as well if they were this tipsy. _

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you tomorrow." I said as I shut the cab door shut and waved when the cab drove away. Man, what a night. Now I just want to cuddle with my man. I've been dating Edward Cullen for two years. We met at last year of College and fell in love. We moved in together one year ago. Now at the age of 23 soon 24 I was content with life but I'm starting to wait for the next step.

The apartment was dark when I got inside. _Yeah, like he would be awake at 2 am. _I walked to our bedroom and found Edward sleeping with the TV on. I shut the TV and the street lights from the window gave me a little light so I could stumble to the bed. Wanting some loving and still feeling confident from affects of alcohol I crawled on the bed until I was stradling Edward. I kissed him softly on the lips and moved my lips to his neck sucking slightly. He moved but didn't wake up. _ Okay then. _I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran my hands down his abs and kissed my way to his collar bone.

"Hmmm, hey." He said, his voice husky from sleep. He put his hands on my hips and opened his green eyes. I pulled away and smiled.

"Hey baby. I missed you. How was your night with guys?" I asked referring to when his friends Jasper and Emmett came here to watch the football game. Jasper dated Alice and Emmett dated Rosalie.

"It was good. We drank some beer and ate pizza. How was yours?" He asked as he pulled me closer.

"It was good." I said. "But you know what would make it even better?"

"What?" He asked. I just answered by pressing my lips to his.

I moved my hands to his hair and rocked my hips against his. He moaned in to my mouth and sat up and started to pull my top up. I lifted my arms and as soon as the top was off I crushed my lips back to his. I pulled his T-shirt off and admired his tattoos on his chest and arms. One of the things that always makes me want him even more. He unhooked my bra and took my nipple in his mouth.I moaned loudly and ran my fingers through his hair. He chuckled against my breast and moved to the other nipple. I leaned my head back.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me. He moved his hands to my butt and started pulling my lace panties down my legs and leaned to kiss his way down my belly and down to my thighs. He ran his fingers in my wet folds and then slipped two of them inside. I moaned and opened my legs wider. It felt so good. Then I felt his tongue on my clit and I grabbed his hair and pushed his head to stay there. He took his fingers out and licked them. I moaned again at the sight and then I felt his tongue entering me. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Come for me, baby. Don't hold back." Edward said and bit my clit. That was it. I let go screaming. He kissed his way back to my lips. I could taste myself on his lips.

I started to pull his pants and it revealed his oh so ready cock. he pushed his pants off and ran his cock through my folds, coating himself to my juices. Then he pushed inside of me. We both moaned. He started moving and at the same time sucked and bit my neck. _That is going to leave a mark._

"Ah, faster Edward." I moaned and he growled and started moving faster. The headboard was banging against the wall but I didn't care. Then out of nowhere he flipped us over so I was on top. He put his hands on my hips and started rocking me up and down. I leaned my hands against his thighs and rocked my hips harder. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Come for me Edward." I said through my moans.

"You.. First..." He grunted out of breath. He moved his other hand to my clit and started rubbing circles to it. That did it. I moaned and screamed loudly as I came. Edward thrusted few times before I felt come inside of me. I laid on top of him and tried to catch my breath.

"So, did the night get better?" He asked smirking at me.

"Oh, it went all above." I said and winked. He pulled out of me and we laid down him spooning me.

"I love you." I said to him half asleep.

"I love you too baby." He said back and squeezed me tighter. Yeah, the perfect ending for this day.

**Here it is. I tried to make it hot but failed miserably. But, read and review. **


End file.
